ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Rune
The Alpha Rune is a piece of the Map of Infinity, as well as the secret true name of magic; thus whoever holds it has power over magic itself.Where the Magic Happens It is unknown what happened to the Alpha Rune after Rook destroyed Charmcaster's stone armor. Appearance The Alpha Rune is a grey hexagonal stone with a pink symbol on it. History The Alpha Rune holds the secret true name of magic, allowing the wearer control over magic itself and dominion over Ledgerdomain, the dimension from which all of the magic in the universe flows. Its true age is unknown, though Charmcaster claims that it is as old as time itself. For an unspecified amount of time, the Alpha Rune was held by Addwaitya, the most powerful mystic ever lived. He grew corrupted by its power, to the point he believed all living beings were thieves, as anything that lives "steals" mana from the Alpha Rune and in turn him. Addwaitya killed those who opposed him outright, and enslaved the original human inhabitants of Ledgerdomain (which included Charmcaster, Spellbinder, and Hex). With its power increasing his own Addwaitya easily defeated Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Charmcaster, only being defeated by a sneak attack from Ultimate Aggregor, which only temporarily knocked him out. The Alpha Rune was stolen by Ultimate Aggregor and turned into its Map of Infinity form as Ultimate Aggregor left, going after the next map piece. Without its power, parts of Ledgerdomain began to crumble, and without its true name being within the realm, the Door to Anywhere could not access it, although the Door could be summoned within it to escape. Without its power, Addwaitya was weakened, so Charmcaster decided to stay behind and free her people from his tyranny. Charmcaster later obtained the Alpha Rune and possessed it as the ruler of Ledgerdomain. She stopped wearing it after her father made her realize it had corrupted her and was driving her mad. However, when she later retrieves it from Zs'Skayr (who had stolen it) on Anur Transyl, she puts it on again under Addwaitya's directions, which drives her into a fit of madness once more. Powers and Abilities The Alpha Rune is an ancient and extremely powerful magical artifact. It also serves as a kind of stabilizer for the realm of Ledgerdomain, as removing it from the realm or removing part of its power can cause the terrain to become unstable and crumble. Since the Alpha Rune also possesses the true name of magic, the one who wields it has power over magic itself and control over the realm of magic itself. Charmcaster also claims that the Alpha Rune is a source of ultimate power and it has been proven to contain enormous amounts of mana. Even after having a significant amount of its energy drained by Zs'Skayr, it still withheld great power. However, this power seemed to come with a price; both Addwaitya and Charmcaster were corrupted by it, becoming extremely irrational and violent. The Alpha Rune's power is so great that even a non-magician is able to cast spells when in close proximity to it. The power of the rune can be used to resurrect dead cells as in the case of Lord Transyl. The rune also has the power to absorb one's life force, as seen when Charmcaster uses its power on Gwen, thus leading to her death. The Alpha Rune also serves as one-quarter of the Map of Infinity, which leads to the Forge of Creation. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Where the Magic Happens'' (first appearance) *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' (first reappearance) References Category:Magic Category:Artifacts Category:Objects Category:Power Sources